You Are Mine!
by Cherry Blue Mint
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki, rasa keingintahuannya tentang rahasia yang tersembunyi dibalik 'Pulau yang Hilang' membawanya kesana. Tanpa disengaja, dia bertemu dengan seorang pesulap yang diduga mengetahui rahasia dibalik pulau tersebut, Takumi Usui. Apa perasaan Misaki terhadap pesulap tersebut? Chap. 4, last. Update!
1. Chapter 1

Rated T

Pair MisaUsu (MisakiUsui)

Kaichou wa Maid-sama belong to Hiro Fujiwara

Languange Indonesia

(Bahasa Amburadul, typoness,etc.)

Review don't forget ^^

* * *

**Kaichou wa Maid-sama! You Are Mine!**

~.Chapter 1.~

Di sebuah pedesaan tinggal seorang penyihir baik hati bernama Misaki dan sepasang lansia nenek Miu, dan kakek Uryu.

"Nek, kek, aku pergi dulu ya!" "Iya cu...hati-hati ya...bawa ini juga cu..." Nenek melempar kantung kresek. "Itu serbuk peri bunga, untuk jaga-jaga, cu..." ujar si kakek. "Iya, kek, nek..." Misaki beranjak dari gubuk sepasang lansia dan melanjut perjalanannya ke pulau seberang "Pulau yang hilang" Untuk menelusuri rahasia yang ada di sana.

"Fyuuuh, cape juga, ya..." gumam si Penyhir Misaki.

"Oi! Kau, ya kau, penyihir yang disana." Panggil si pesulap rahasia. Misaki berbalik badan

"Eh, aku?..." sambil nunjuk-nunjuk dirinya

"Siapa, ya?"tanyanya lagi

"Aku." Sang pesulap rahasia pun keluar dari 'sarangnya'.

"Etto, sumimasen, anda siapa ya?" tanya si penyihir dengan wajah 'polos' (?)

"Pesulap, Takumi Usui. Kamu Penyihir, Ayuzawa Misaki, kan?" 'lho? Dia tau darimana, ya?' "Saya tahu nama kamu dari para penyihir sekitar." "Takumi-kun bisa baca pikiran saya ya?" Tanya Misaki dengan polosnya. "Pfft.." "Takumi-kun? Kenapa? Ada yang lucu ya?" "Maaf, saya bukan membaca pikiran, tapi..." "Tapi?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ternyata, pikiran kita sama." 'Wuooooahhhhhhttt?!' kagetnya Misaki versi dalam hati

"HEEEEEEE?! SAMA? TIDAAAAAKKKKK!" Panik si Misaki membuat dirinya sendiri tersipu malu (?).

_(Le Author mau nyumpel mulut Misaki yang lebar tsb pake apel, ditarik sama readers, dibunuh sama Usui.)_

"Ayuzawa-sama? Daijobu?"

"Jangan panggil saya menggunakan '-sama'!" Misaki menundukkan kepalanya menutupkan wajahnya yang memerah malu.

"Beneran?..." Usui mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Misaki. "Wajahmu merah, Ayuzawa-sama. Apa jangan-jangan kau demam?" cemas Usui. Menghindari Usui, tapi ngga bisa, badannya mematung.

"I-i-iya! Aku demam. Dan itu semua karena anda! Anda harus tanggung jawab." Usui pun menggendongnya dan membawanya ke puskesmas terdekat.

Sembari menggendong "Jangan memanggilku 'anda' panggil saya dengan nama saya 'Usui'"

"B-B-Baka! Mengapa saya harus melakukan itu?!" Memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merah semerah silet*coret* semerah apel, menerima nasib bahwa ia digendong oleh orang yang ia suka pada pandangan pertamanya dan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang berharap semoga ia tidak mendengarnya.

"Aku dengar." Kata Usui dengan nada polos. "D-de-dengar apa kau?" tanya Misaki dengan panik karena takut rahasianya terbongkar dan wajahnya yang memerah dilihat.

"Dengup jantung yang keras." Misaki pun lebih kaget dan dgup jantungnya makin kencang.

"A-aku tidak, baka!"

"Iyakah? Kalau begitu..."

*Kizzu!* "B-B-BAKAAAAA! TEMEE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" "Mengetes jawabannya, jangan bilang ini ciuman pertamamu?" goda Usui.

"S-se-sebenarnya iya." 'Tch! Hal yang memalukan!' "Nah, kita sudah sampai. Kau boleh turun." "Ha'i. Arigato." "Jadi bagian mana yang kau rasa badanmu ngga enak?" Usui memakai kacamatanya dan menjadi dokter, ternyata puskesmas ini miliknya.

"Etto, kurasa sudah mendingan. Baiklah, aku duluan. Terima kasih banyak." "Tunggu!"

* * *

~To Be Continued~

* * *

Cherry Blu Mint's:

Reader-san! Gimana Fict pertama saya...saya memang ngga berbakat jadi pembuat fict *Sob sob*. Karena saya baru disini, mungkin akan susah 'tuk nge-update...(maklum newbie *sob sob*)

Btw, Reader-san, review dari Reader-san akan sangat membantu. Domo! See you next chapter! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter sebelumnya:

"Etto, kurasa sudah mendingan. Baiklah, aku duluan. Terima kasih banyak." "Tunggu!"

* * *

Deg! Deg! Degup jantung Misaki makin menjadi-jadi karena tangannya ditahan oleh Usui. "Aku akan membantumu pergi ke pulau itu. Tapi dengan syarat..."

"Syarat? Apa syarat itu? Aku akan melakukannya, demi mengetahui rahasia yang ada di pulau tersebut." Tanya Misaki yang masih belum menghadap kpada sang pesulap karena ia takut degup jantungnya menjadi parah. "Apapun?" Tanya Usui dengan nada yang menyeramkan (bagi Misaki).

"Pertama, menghadap padaku dahulu. Kalau tidak, aku tidak ak-" belum selesai Usui bicara, sudah disela oleh Misaki "Baik." Kata misaki dengan kesal dan malu karena wajahnya masih sangat merah semerah apel.

"Wah, kau demam, ya? Sini ku ob-" "Diam, baka! Sekarang beritahu aku! Cepat!" Ujar Misaki dengan perasaan menangung malunya setengah mati.

"Apa kau pikir hanya dengan itu aku akan membantumu? Tidak, masih ada yang lain." Jawab Usui dengan wajah serius.

"Tch! Tidak ada gunanya minta bantuan padamu! Kau hanya mem-bully ku terus menerus. Apa kau tidak puas melihat ekspresiku yang paling memalukan, bahkan orang tuaku tidak pernah melihat ekspresiku seperti itu." Bentak Misaki.

"Orang tua...mereka...mereka jahat padaku! Mereka tidak sayang padaku! Mereka tidak meghargaiku! Mereka menganggap aku tidak pernah ada di dunia ini. Aku benci mereka! Aku tidak sudi mempunyai orang tua seperti mer-" Belum selesai ia melampiaskan marahnya. Usui menyuruhnya diam dengan menaruh salah satu jarinya didepan mulut Misaki. Misaki hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajahnya yang merah karen Usui dan mulai menitihkan air mata, mengingat masa lalu dia dan kedua orangtuanya.

"Misaki-chan. Daijobu?"

"Tidak! Mereka meninggalkanku. Padahal, padahal...pada...hal..." Misaki mulai menangis. "Pada...hal...me-mereka s-s-sudah..."

"Misaki-chan, apakah kau mau berbagi sedikit masalahmu denganku? Agar kau tidak selalu menanggungnya sendiri."

"Eh?" Tangisan Misaki mulai reda, akhirnya ia menceritakan semuanya. "Ha'i."

* * *

Misaki Story

"Mama! Papa!"Misaki memanggil ayah dan ibunya. "Iya sayang...ada apa? Kenapa kau berlari-larian seperti itu?" Tanya ibu Misaki. "Mama dan Papa tidak akan berpisah kan? Kita akan selalu bersama bertiga, kan?"

Kedua orangtuanya menatapi anak mereka. Dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih. Misaki yang masih kecil dan polos itu pun menatap balik kedua orangtua dengan wajah yang tampak kebingungan. "Mama, Papa. Iya kan? Kita selalu bersama bukan?"

"Mama, tidak janji." "Papa juga tidak janji." Akhirnya Misaki kembali kekamarnya dengan wajah yang sedih. Dikamarnya ia pun segera menaiki tempat tidurnya dan mengambil bantalnya lalu menangis.

"K-Kenapa?! Kenapa kita bertiga tidak bisa bahagia? Kenapa Mama, Papa?" Setelah beberapa waktu ia menangis ia pun keluar dari kamar.

"Mama? Papa? Kalian kemana?" Ia mencari kedua orangtuanya di seluruh ruangan namun hasilnya nihil. Lalu ia melihat sebuah catatan kecil di kamar orangtuanya yang bertuliskan:

_Untuk Misaki_

_Sayang, Jangan cari papa dan mama mu. Papa dan mama mu ada pekerjaan yang mendadak dan mungkin, papa dan mama tidak pernah kembali. Sepertinya kita bertiga tidak akan bisa bahagia bertiga, maafkan mama ya. _

_Mama_

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, mama? Apa kau meninggalkanku? Mengapa? Apakah aku tidak berharga bagi kalian? Apakah kalian tidak sayang padaku?" sejak saat itu, dia pun pindah tempat tinggal kerumah kakek dan neneknya.

End Of Misaki Story

Misaki pun merasa lebih lega karena sudah mengeluarkannya. Tapi ia kaget dan sangat malu hingga wajahnya memerah, karena ia baru sadar bahwa selama ia menceritakan, ia terus menggenggam erat tangan Usui, ia pun segera melepaskan tangannya, tapi...

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kok, kamu menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Aku senang bisa membuatmu merasa lega. Aku pun bahagia melihatmu tersenyum bahagia. Maka dari itu, janganlah menangis." Ujar Usui menenagkan perasaan Misaki yang kacau itu.

Misaki pun tersenyum lembut "Terima kasih banyak, Usui-san!" Usui pun kaget melihat senyum Misaki yang lembut dan tulus, apalagi menyebut nama depannya. "Huh?!" Misaki baru sadar ia mengucap 'Usui-san'.

"I-i-itu bukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Ha'i ha'i, yang penting sekarang kamu sudah bisa tersenyum." Kata Usui sambil senyum, senyum yag membuat hati Misaki Deg-degan!

"Hmph" kata Misaki dengan pura-pura tidak peduli. Padahal jauh dalam lubuk hatinya 'terima kasih, Usui.'

"Iya, sama-sama."

"Apanya yang sama-sama?"

"Kamu mengucapkan terima kasih kan?"

"Siapa yang sudi!" Kata Misaki memalingkan wajahnya lagi karena Usui tahu bahwa dia berterima-kasih.

"Ayolah, jangan bohong, jangan malu-malu. Semuanya terihat dari ekspresi wajahmu itu."

"Heeeee?" "Lalu, apa permintaanmu selanjutnya? Aku tidak mau mengulur waktu" Sebenarnya itu karena ia malu terus bersama dengannya.

"Untuk sementara ini aku ikut bersamamu kesana."

"B-Baka! Kenapa kau mau ikut denganku?" Ucap Misaki dengan penuh rasa malu.

"Aku hanya bosan disini selama ini. Jadi, bolehkan aku ikut?" Tanya Usui dengan jurus _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Hmph. B-baiklah, tapi kalau sampai berani kau macam-macam padaku. Kubunuh kau!" Kata Misaki. Usui pun tersenyum lembut.

* * *

~To Be Continued~

* * *

Cherry Blue Mint:

Reader-san...Mungkin yang ini lebih banyak...

Maaf kata-katanya kurang (Habis kata. Hiks)

Ini hasil dari kerja keras le author sehari semalam (menyedihkan cuma 700an kata-katanya TmT).

Di chapter sebelumnya, saya dapet review (yokatta...saya terharu T.T)

Anggun:

Honto? Yokatta...Well, Cherry akan kerja keras buat bikin chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Arigato reviewnya ^^

Seperti biasa Reader-san. Review dari anda akan sangat membantu ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Minna! Sumimasen updatenya lama...Cherry soalnya sempat sakit dan lupa e-mail akun ini ._. well, skip, langsung saja ke ceritanya ^^

* * *

Chapter sebelumnya

"Aku hanya bosan disini selama ini. Jadi, bolehkan aku ikut?" Tanya Usui dengan jurus _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Hmph. B-baiklah, tapi kalau sampai berani kau macam-macam padaku. Kubunuh kau!" Kata Misaki. Usui pun tersenyum lembut.

* * *

-Chapter 3-

Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua hanya bisa terdiam dengan Misaki yang membuang sedangkan Usui memperhatikan wajah Misaki dengan wajah yang cemas. "Misaki-chan? Kau kenapa? Kau benci padaku ya?"

"N-Na-Na-Nani? Bukan itu. Aku tidak benci padamu, kok. Aku hanya...hanya...ha-" Belum selesai Misaki bicara, Usui memeluknya erat. "Oi. Kau kenapa?" Usui hanya terdiam hingga akhirnya ia bicara.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya, kau menjawab pertanyaanku terlalu lama. Jika kau tidak benci padaku, berarti kau cinta padaku?"

"I-I-Itu bukan berarti aku mencintaimu, bak-" lidah Misaki tergigit oleh mulutnya saking gugupnya. "Hum! Haha! (Hmp! Baka!)" Usui masih belum melepasnya. "Oe, hehahan! (Oi, lepaskan!)"

"Tidak mau. Aku hanya akan melepaskannya jika kau mau menceritakan seluruh hatimu setiap saat."Kata-katanya membuat lidah Misaki yang sakit langsung sembuh (LOL :v)

"Humph, baiklah! Terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi. Berkat kata-katamu barusan lidahku tidak sakit lagi. Juga, tentang masa laluku. Kau adalah orang pertama yang mau mendengarkan cerita masa laluku yang kelam."Misaki berusaha menenangkan dirinya setelah menyatakan hal yang paling malu dan paling aib bagi dirinya.

Usui pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Misaki dari bawah. "Yokatta ne! Kau bisa dengan tenang mengucapkannya. Sekarang gilirank-"Karena takut Misaki menutup mulut Usui dengan kedua tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang sangat merah.

"Kau t-tidak perlu m-me-memaksakan jika k-kau t-tidak mau. Lagipula aku t-tidak mau me-membuang-buang waktu d-disini..." ucapnya dengan gugup dan malu. "...berdua..." dengan nada yang sangat pelan Misaki mengucapkannya.

Usui menarik tangan Misaki dan melepaskan tangan itu yang menutupi mulutnya dan tangannya dipegang erat. "Tenang saja, aku tidak merasa terpaksa kok. Ini mauku sendiri."

'Jangan, aku tidak tahan dengan kata-kata dan ekspresimu yang manis itu. Aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta padamu...' "...sekarang..." Mulut Misaki pun terselip sehingga kata yang harusnya ia katakan dalam hati, kini terkuak. "Aiyah...ma-maksudku bukan i-itu...Aku..."

Suara Author pun mendengung di telinga Misaki. "RAWRRRRRRRR!". "Cepat saja katakan, ne? Kau harus jujur, Mi-sa-cha-n~"

(Misaki: *Nengok ke le Author yang lagi seru-seruan*.

Author: NAPAH?

Misaki: Coba baca kalimat yang tadi.

Author: Yang mana?

Misaki: Yang ituu...

Author: Ohhh.. Suara Author pun * mulai memelan bacanya* mendengung di telinga Misaki. "LAWLLLLLLLLL!"

Misaki: *Ketawa kecil* pfft-

Kuuga: Bahahahahahaha, Author-san cadel... hahahahaha

Author: LO!NGAPAIN LO DISINI, HEK?! PELGI SONO! LU NGGA ADA DI DIALOG! PELGI SONO!

Usui: *nyamper Author*

Author: *hic hic* *nangis* Nih juga! *hic* ngapain lo disini hah?! *hic* Lo mau ngatain gw jg hah? *hic hic*.

Usui: *njulurin tangan* Author-san, menangis? Daijobu desu?

Author: *Modus* NGGA! Gw nyanyi! Yaiyalah gw nangis.

Usui: Kenapa?

Author: Noh, gala-gala pacal lu sama si vokalis band. *nunjuk-nunjuk*.

Usui: *Meluk Author* Sekarang gimana? Masih mau nangis?

Author: Mou...*geleng-geleng pala*

*Sayangnya bagian Author ketemu sama Usui itu hanya fiktif belaka. Khayalan Author.*)

Oke tinggalkan cerita abalnya...kita balik ke main story.

Suara Author yang 'fuyukai-desu~' pun hilang dari telinga Misaki.

"Misaki-chan? Misaki-chan? Mi-sa-ki-cha-n?"

"He? He? HEEEE?!" Misaki kaget "Ah, gomen...gomen...kenapa?"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya kepadamu...Misaki-chan kenapa bengong?" Tanya Usui dengan nada menggoda.

"Eh? N-nandemonai yo! Nah, sekarang dari sini kita pergi kemana lagi?" Ucap Misaki entah kenapa badannya gemeteran.

"Kita nyebrang naik perahu ini. Pulaunya ada di seberang sana." Usui pun narik tangan Misaki, terus Usui sadar, kalo badannya Misaki dingin & gemeteran.

"H-hai."Jawab Misaki pake nada orang lemas.

-Misaki POV-

'Aiyah, kenapa harus sekarang lemesnya, sih?! A-aku Cuma ga mau ngerepotin orang ini' batin Misaki berkata sambil terus nengok ke arah muka Usui.

"Misaki-chan? Hontoni daijobu desu?"

"Iya! Ngga apa-apa, lanjut aja."

"U-un..."

'Akhirnya dia nurut. Jujur aja, aku bener-bener ngga mau dibantu lagi sama dia, dia udah banyak ngebantu aku.'

"Ah, ada apa disana? Usui?"

* * *

Tbc

* * *

AAh, sumimasen minna, p.s: Akun ini ada 3 admin (Cherry, Blue, dan Mint.) Blue-san disini. Ini fanfic yang dibikin Cherry-chan (Cherry-chan yang paling kecil dan masih unyu-unyu #plakk) well, Cherry-chan sakit untuk beberapa bulan jadi Blue-san dan Mint-san akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk meneruskan fanfic ini. Gomenasai karen telat update nya dan ceritanya yang setengah selesai ^^;

Reply for review:  
anggun:

Hehehe, iya karena Cherry-chan memang lagi penuh inspirasi pas bikin chap 2 ^^. oh ya Cherry-chan nitip pesan buat review anda katanya "Iya, alurnya sengaja aku buat cepet. soalnya yang sayanya ngebet aja hahah. Terima kasih selalu me-review fanfic saya ^^" juga chapter 3 sudah kami update ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hai hai! Minna-san…Blue dan Mint disini ^^ karena Cherry-chan yang unyu-unyu /hah/ masih belum sadar /masih di rumah sakit/ #curcolwoi?!

Mungkin fanfic Blue dan Mint-san ini tidak sebagus ide-nya Cherry-chan di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, tapi watashitachi wa ganbarimasu! ^-^ tatakae…

Udah basa-basinya skip ke cerita ^-^ Enjoy…

* * *

Chap sebelumnya:

"Misaki-chan? Hontoni daijobu desu?"

"Iya! Ngga apa-apa, lanjut aja."

"U-un..."

'Akhirnya dia nurut. Jujur aja, aku bener-bener ngga mau dibantu lagi sama dia, dia udah banyak ngebantu aku.'

"Ah, ada apa disana? Usui?"

* * *

Chapter 4:

-Misaki POV-

"Misaki?! Misaki? Oi, Misaki! Misaki!"

"Kh…" Siapa? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara ini, laki-laki yang telah membantuku, aku berhutang budi padanya. Siapa namanya? Usui, ya Usui Takumi…

"U..sui.."

"Misaki-chan! Bangunlah! Misaki-chan!" Ah? Bangun? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?

"U..sui..san? a..apa yang t…terjadi? K…kenapa kau…" Hah?! Apa yang terjadi? Aku..terbaring? dimana ini?

Ah iya…aku pingsan

"Kita…dimana kita?"

"Pegang tanganku…kau mau mengetahui rahasia dibalik 'Pulau yang Hilang' kan? Mari kita selidiki daerah ini."

"Eh? Tapi kalau kita ketahuan oleh 'pihak setempat' bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja, disini sepertinya ada kostum…kita bisa menggunakan ini untuk menyamar."

"Hah, kostum?!" Aku pun pergi ke sana…apa-apaan kostum ini?!

"Kostum maid? Mengapa harus maid!"

"Kau tidak mau? Yasudah aku masuk duluan saja."

"Chotto! Ha'i aku akan menggunakan kostum ini. Jadi tunggulah sebentar."

"Wakatta!"

Huh! Dasar! Memangnya didalmnya ada apa sih? Kenapa harus kostum maid? Che!

"Omatase, ikemashou."

"Mi-misaki-chan…pfft…"

"Hoi! Baka! Aho! Kenapa kau malah mentertawaiku?! Aku terpaksa menggunakannya tahu! Hmph! Apa kau mau ku sihir menjadi kodok?!"

"Hidoi desu ne…Padahal sudah kubantu sampai ke sini…"

"Hmph! Tidak peduli!"

"Aku hanya bercanda kok, Misaki-chan. Iie…Nekosaki-chan"

"U-urusai! Omae wa hentai!" Bodoh! Aku bisa-bisa pingsan karenamu lagi tahu!...

"Eh? Honto? Kau pingsan karenaku?" Ka-kau bisa membaca pikiranku? "Tentu saja! Jangan lupa…aku ini seorang pesulap *winkwink*" Ah iya, aku lupa. "Kau piker aku akan membiarkanmu melepaskanku begitu saja? Kau berhutang budi padaku. Dan juga kalau kau su-" *hiks* hah? Aku menangis? Kenapa mukaku terasa panas? "Misaki-chan? Kau kenapa? Aku minta maaf…aku menjahilimu terlalu jauh. Aku hanya tidak mau kehilanganmu…"

"Sudahlah…itu sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang, sekarang kau hanya perlu mengantarku dimana agar aku bisa mengungkap apa rahasia dibalik pulau ini."

"Baiklah, kau bisa mengikutiku, aku akan menunjukkanmu jalannya." Cih, dasar lelaki yang memalukan. Dan tukang jahil.

"Ano, Misaki-chan aku mau pergi sebentar…kau hanya perlu lurus mengikuti jalur ini. Jika ada apa-apa teriakkanlah namaku, aku akan datang."

"Iya, baiklah. Terima kasih."

"Eh? Ini kan tempat penginapan? Eh? Ngg! Ngg!" Apa? Penculikan?! Kenapa mulutku ditutup dan aku diseret kedalam? Apa mau mereka…lebih baik akumenyerahkan diri saja.

"_It's the girl that your highness always talked about! Yeah, it's her!"_

Eh? Aku? Yang mulia? Siapa? "_Umm, excuse me…I'm new here, can you please tell me who is 'your highness' that you guys talk about?" _

"_Your highness? It's your highness…in there." _ Eh? Yang mulia dating kesini? Apa mereka menanti-nantikannya?

"_Misaki-chan…" _Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara ini, tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Usui-san adalah Yang Mulia disini!

"_Are you 'Your Highness' they talk about?" _

"_Yes, if you want to know more come here."_

"_Is that okay?"_

"_Wait, let me the one who will come to there."_

Deg! Deg!

Kenapa harus deg-degan sekarang?! Aku kan hanya ingin menemui Yang Muli-

"Usui-san! Kau adalah Yang Mulia disini?"

"_Of course! Welcome to my castle! _Aku lah yang menemukan pulau ini dan menjadikan tempat penginapan…"

*hiks hiks* "Baka Usui! Me-mengapa kau tidak bicara dari awal?! Kalau kau bicara dari awal, aku bisa mengurung niatku..karena, karena…KARENA KAU!" "…lebih tampan dengan menggunakan pakaian tersebut…" *hahaide…sang author pun deg2an nulis bagian ini :v *

*BLUUUUUUSSH~~* Heeh? Usui blushing? "Ke-kenapa kau..?! Kau benar-benar mempermalu-"

*kisssuuu~~~* Heh? *Deg! Deg!* k-k-k-kenapa? A-a-a-apa yang terjadi? Badanku ditarik kemudian…mengapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di dalam mulutku? Aku tidak berani membuka mataku…

"Misaki…buka matamu…" hnn? Aku dimana?…nyamannya… "Misaki…buka matamu…kumohon…" hnn? Baiklah… akan kuusahakan.

"Kh? U…sui…san?"

"…san? Keheheh! Apa yang kau pikirkan heh, Misaki? Bermimpi di apartemenku?" Eh? A-apartemen? Ja-jangan-jangan?!

"He! Usui wa Baka! Mengapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Lalu, mengapa aku tidur di 'lap' mu? (lap: kayak dipaha gitu biar so sweet :v ) hah?!"

"pfft…bahahahahha" "Mengapa kau tertawa?!" "Wajahmu saat tidur benar benar manis…makanya kubiarkan kau tidur…" humpah baka! "Anoo! Bisakah aku tidur disini lebih lama?" "Tentu saja! Anggap saja kau dirumah sendiri" *bluuush!~~* "A-ari-gato…" "Douitashimaste" Hmm, kurasa dia memang orang yang baik.

Owari!~

* * *

Minna-san akhirnya selesai ;w; walaupun agak aneh... ;w;

Ini persembahan dari kami untuk Cherry-chan yang telah susah payah menulis dari chapter 1 sampai 3 saya terharu *hiks* ;w;

Nah, sekarang waktunya balas review! ^^

Anggun:  
Heheh :3 iya ada 3 author dalam akun ini :3 Cherry-chan memang nakal -w- tidak mau medengar kata2 senpai-tachinya x'33 /amfun.

Yosh! ceritanya sudah update! Domo arigato sudah mu menunggu =w=

Review minna~~ :3

Thank you for reading ^-^ Jaa, mata nee~


End file.
